This invention relates generally to tire retreading, and has particular reference to a novel apparatus for inserting wire staples in tread rubber so that the positioning of the staples conforms to a particular tread design.
Heretofore, it has been relatively common practice to embed non-rubber materials in the tread portions of tires to improve traction, particularly where the tire is intended for winter driving. One of the materials that has been used most often is metal which is employed in the form of studs, continuous coils and in wool form.
Metal studs have the disadvantage of working their way out of the tires and of being noisy on dry pavement. Continuous coils and the like usually require a break-in period and when used in retreading are difficult to cut. The metal wool complicates the manufacture of tires; in addition, there is a question as to the degree of its effectiveness.